


Only One

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm bad at this, Multi, OCs - Freeform, everyone hates ocs, thinking of a new way to write the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lilith Blackmoon is on the verge of escaping her prison while Lily struggles with her feelings for another girl even though she's immortal.Ladybug and Chat Noir are new heroes and Lily/DragonWillow is retired.P.s I suck at summariesP.s.s Please give my fanfic a chance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to reboot the story

***READ IF YOU DARE IF IT SUCKS DONT YELL AT ME I WARNED YOU***

Chapter One

A girl with dark blue hair was wandering around a maze searching for an exit. Her eyes should have both been a piercing dark blue, but the left pupil was now red instead from when she got the three inch vertical scar across her eye when she was a young teenager.

“Oh, Lily, when I get out of this never-ending maze, I will kill you. I will make sure you never get up, I will make you suffer, killing you over, and over again until finally, you die. After you’re dead, I'll do the same to everyone on your favorite little useless planet, Earth!” She laughed evilly, her laughs echoing down the halls of the maze

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was sitting on the floor just hours before school meditating instead of sleeping. She tried to clear her mind but she kept thinking about Melissa, the girl she liked. She knew her feelings for her only brought pain, since she would outlive her because of her immortal abilities, so once again, she sat there meditating, trying to stop thinking about her crush and failing miserably.

Time passed by quickly and next thing Lily knew, she was awoken from her sleep-like meditation by the alarm on the bedside table beside her mat she used to mediate. She opened her bright blue eyes and looked at the painting across from her on the wall. Lily looked at it every night and morning, the deep shades of blue oddly satisfied to her. She got up to her feet, squishing the blue carpet as she stepped off the mat. She looked around at the empty white walls, her eyes landing on the window with its light blue frame shining with the sun's light as the light streamed through onto the floor.

Lily stretched and wandered to the bathroom which was similar to her bedroom except it didn’t have a window and they white was accented with blue and black checkered tiles. She looked at herself and her long straight hair was just as smooth as when she brushed it out before her meditation. She didn’t spare a second look at her fat almond-shaped eyes, small nose, and naturally straight mouth on her pale face. She turned on the shower and took off her silky button-up shirt and pants, putting them in the laundry for later.

After her shower, Lily got dressed in blue jeans and a bold, light blue tank top balancing the bright blue with a black leather jacket. She brushed her hair into pigtails, deciding she could keep it simple and just leave them in tonight, then she left the bathroom. Lily sat on the edge of her bed and laced up her brown boots with a small heel, then left her room, closing the door behind her and entering the little living/dining room.

A small loveseat sits on top of the dark wood flooring facing a coffee table and a TV. In the corner sits a small round table with four chairs around it. Lily walked through the archway at the end of the room and entered the kitchen with same tile as her bathroom for the floors, countertops and the decorative splash plate. She had a black fridge, black oven, and black sink that contrasted with the white cabinets. Lily packed a simple lunch and ate a quick breakfast, wondering what the day will bring.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa got out of the shower and brushed her black A-cut hair as she looked at her brown almond eyes that were not as big as Lily's. Her house was exactly the same throughout with tan walls, carpets, and sparse furniture in all the rooms. She quickly packed a lunch that she made herself as she refused to eat what other people prepare since she was a cook. Then she made eggs and sat at the table, imagining Lily was here enjoying her eggs.

“These eggs are amazing! You would make a fortune if you sold them” Lily might say.  
“Oh stop, you're making me blush” she’d reply  
“Then my mission is accomplished.” Lily would joke.

Most people at school saw Lily as a shy cowardly girl, but Melissa knew the truth.

Months ago, Melissa was getting bullied by a group of kids because she was different from all the other girls at school. She was short and had tan skin with a beauty mark under her left eye. They were beating her down with their words and their shoves when Lily showed up.

“Hey stop that!” yelled Lily.

“What are you gonna do?” asked one of the kids, “Hurt us with your cowardliness?” the kids all laughed but it was clear she wasn’t joking.

“No, I’m gonna slap every one of you so hard you’ll go crying to your momma!” said Lily.

Melissa had never seen her so confident during the year she knew her. It was at that moment she fell in love with the beautiful, tall woman in front of her

“Is that a threat?” smirked the kid.

“It can be if you don’t leave her alone for the rest of your lives and I will know if you even think about hurting her mentally or physically!” said Lily. The glare she gave them could scare the devil away. The kids felt the glare stab through them and the slowly backed away, nervously.

“We’ll leave her alone, we swear,” the leader said and the other kids agreed as the followed after their leader as he ran away.

“Are you ok M’lady?” asked Lily, helping Melissa up.

“Yeah, thanks to you,” said Melissa, blushing slightly at the word M’lady.

“It is a great honor to help a woman as fair as you,” said Lily with a grin on her face making Melissa blush deeper. Lily daringly kissed her hand and left with a small bow, leaving Melissa as red as the new hero Ladybug’s suit.

Melissa got to class and was not surprised to see Lily already reading in her seat though she was the only other person in the classroom this early. Melissa sat in her seat then mindlessly doodled a picture of Lily. More students shuffled in gradually, including the ever famous, daughter of the mayor of Paris.

The bell rang and the last of the students were in their seats and you could hear the teacher’s heels on the tile floor in the hall.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Marinette,” said a voice faintly ”Marinette time to get up,” said the voice again, becoming more clear. “MARINETTE, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE” yelled the little red kwami named Tikki making Marinette sit up hitting her head on the ceiling.

“Ouch,” said Marinette rubbing her head as she checked the time on her phone and then she basically fell out of bed. “I’m going to be late again Tikki!” said Marinette, scrambling to get her clothes changed.

“I know, but you would not budge,” said Tikki wisely

“Come on,” said Marinette gesturing to her pink purse. Tikki went inside the purse and Marinette quickly ate and grabbed her things, bursting out the door yelling goodbye to her mom quickly before running to the crosswalk. She raced across the road hearing the bell ring and she ran to class and slipped in right after the teacher entered the room and snuck into her seat beside Alya.


	2. End of story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end so i thought i would give a formal ending statement.

Hello, it's me the worst fanfic writer in history,  
If you are reading this then you obviously read chapter one. I will probably never post again because I've learned from my mistakes.Thank you for reading my finale note and if you still want more to bad( i guess you could try to contact me but I might not answer. Now if you bookmarked it delete it.If you read it forget it cause I'm never suffering this pain again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...again I warned you so don't yell at me if it sucks I know it does as reminded to me many times by other people


End file.
